Lips of an Angel
by winchesteritious
Summary: Castiel and Dean get into an argument and Castiel runs away. Dean decides he needs a break from hunting to clear his head and ends up in the arms of an old friend, until he gets a mysterious call one night. (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, Cas! What the hell?" Dean Winchester yelled at his boyfriend/angel, Castiel. Castiel's bright blue eyes were full of confusion and his head was tilted like it normally was when he was confused. Typically, Dean found it adorable, but not this time. Dean's green eyes were hard and he was tensing almost all of his muscles to keep himself from doing something he would regret later.

"You almost got Sam and I killed! You're dangerous on a hunt!"

"I was just attempting to help you!" Castiel was getting angry now. All he had been trying to do was help. He didn't know that the wendigo was in the trees listening to them. He just wanted Dean back to the motel, safe and sound.

"I understand that Cas, and I know you were trying just," Dean sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. "You can't go in some place guns blazing and expecting to kill something! We needed a better plan!"

"I thought that was the plan, Dean! I thought we were all going to go in with the flamethrowers and going to set it on fire!"

"Not like that! We needed to come up with a strategy! That's why Sam and I take a few days before we go and kill something! We need to have a solid plan or one of us could get killed!" The two were now mere inches away from each other. Castiel was fighting the urge to kiss Dean's pouty lips.

"Well, maybe I should not go on hunts with you anymore!" Castiel shouted as Sam walked through the door, a bag of fast food in his hands.

"Well maybe you shouldn't even hang around anymore!" Dean had said it before he had time to process it coming out of his mouth. He cringed when he saw the words hit Castiel like a ton of bricks.

"Fine. If that is what you would prefer, I will leave." And with a flutter of his wings, Castiel was gone.

"C…Cas?" Dean stuttered. Dean pushed by Sam and walked into the parking lot of the motel, hoping to see his trench coat wearing angel standing there. How wrong he was. Dean's eyes started to tear up and Sam came out of the room and stood by his older, yet slightly shorter, brother.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam asked softly.

"Cas and I got into a fight, I told him maybe he shouldn't hang around anymore. I just, I was pissed! He could've gotten us killed by that wendigo!" Dean was trying to get angry again, but all there was were tears.

"Dean, we still killed it though. He'll be back. He was just upset, give him a little time and it'll be okay. Come on, I got you a burger and even one of those little pie things." Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and they walked back into the motel room. The brothers sat in silence, Sam watching Dean. Dean didn't touch his food, he didn't want to. He just wanted Cas back.

"Sam, I'm gonna head to bed alright?" Dean got into his bed and threw the blanket over his head; he didn't want Sam to see him cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dean woke up, hoping that Cas would be there standing over him. When he opened his eyes, however, there was nobody. Dean sighed, rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. '6:15' it read. Dean had barely slept, but knew if he didn't get out of bed soon, he wouldn't get out of bed at all. He looked at Sam's bed and realized that he was gone. Dean sat up, and then heard the toilet flush as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning, Dean. You doing okay?" Sam's long hair was a sticking up every which way and his blue/gray eyes were still groggy. He stretched and looked at the alarm clock.

"I'm fine. Is there another case close? Something we could help somebody out with? Anything?" Sam knew Dean didn't want down time, which is why he had sat up and found a case in Indiana.

"Yeah, there's a case in Tipton, Indiana, about 600 miles southeast of here. Get this, a woman there claims she heard somebody in her house the night her husband died and saw them kill her husband then swears the person just vanished. Cops are marking it up to shock of course."

"Let's hit the road." Dean got out of bed and started packing his things. Sam sat on his bed and watched his older brother run around the room.

"Dean, we can talk about Cas if you want to." Dean had his back to Sam and closed his eyes. He exhaled, irritated, opened his eyes and turned to look at Sam.

"Sammy, I don't want to talk about Cas okay? I just want to get on this case. Let's go." Dean had everything packed and ready to go and all Sam had to get was his computer. Sam nodded, grabbed his laptop and the brothers headed out the door.

They were mostly silent as Dean sped from Minnesota to Indiana. Sam attempted to start a conversation multiple times, but he knew that Dean wouldn't open up. Dean just wanted Sam to shut up and listen to music. Dean kept turning it up each time Sam tried to get him to open up about the fight or Cas. Dean had a plan though, he was going to pray. There's no way Cas would ignore a real prayer, right? Dean was going to pray once they got to Indiana, and hopefully, Cas would come.

They pulled into the motel parking lot at around 330 that afternoon and Dean sent Sam into get the room. Once he saw that Sam was in the office, Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Cas, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please come back. I need my angel." Dean said out loud, barely above a whisper. Dean waited and waited, but no reply came, no angel in a trench coat, nothing.

"Got the room!" Sam said as we walked back to the car. He waved the key cards at Dean and Dean attempted to smile.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Dean opened the trunk and grabbed his duffle. He tried to avoid eye contact with Sam, because he knew Sam would be able to tell what he had done. Dean just wanted to find this evil supernatural being and get rid of it.

* * *

If Dean wanted Castiel to stay away then fine, that's exactly what he would do. He was just trying to help, but if Dean didn't want it then fine. Castiel believed they had just experienced a break up. He didn't know what to do now. Perhaps he could go back to Heaven and talk to one of his brothers. Castiel really didn't know which of his brothers to talk to though, maybe Gabriel. However, Gabriel had never really the best at keeping secrets; maybe his sister Anna could help. Castiel decided to go see Anna and try not to spy on his favorite hunter.

"Castiel, you know that nobody condones your relationship with Dean Winchester." Anna told her brother in her home.

"I know, but I love him, Anna."

"How do you know you love him? Human love is different."

"Well," Castiel had not thought about that, so he just said what came to mind. "He's always in my thoughts and I never want to be away from him."

"Yes, but he is human. Things most likely will not work out, Castiel. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I think it is better for you to not get your hopes up." Castiel couldn't believe Anna was saying all this to him. She had always been supportive of him.

"Perhaps I should leave." Castiel stood up from his seat.

"I am sorry but I do not think this is a good idea, and our brothers and sisters agree with me. I would suggest leaving him alone."

"Thank you for your input, Anna." He walked out of his sister's home, felling worse than when he went in. How could Anna do that to him? He loved Dean Winchester, no matter what his family said. Sam was supportive of Dean and Castiel's relationship, so why couldn't his family be? Once outside, Castiel heard the only voice he wanted to hear.

"Cas, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. Please come back. I need my angel." The hurt in Dean's voice almost made Castiel fly away to him, but what Anna had said made him rethink what the best thing for him to do.

Castiel decided to wait, plus he knew that Dean and Sam were hunting, and Dean did not want him around when they were hunting. Maybe he would just check in every now and then, making sure everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Dean looked around the uppity neighborhood, waiting for the grieving widow to answer the door. Sam fixed his stripped tie and navy blue jacket to his suit. Dean was wearing the same, but in black. A middle-aged blonde woman wearing a Hoosiers sweatshirt and sweatpants opened the door, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Mrs. Skinner? Hello, we're sorry to bother you, but we're from your insurance company." Sam said, flashing his puppy eyes, almost guaranteeing that the Winchesters would be invited in.

"I figured you boys would be coming soon." She sighed and stepped back, allowing them inside.

"We are very sorry for your loss ma'am." Dean said as they stepped in.

"Thank you. Are there questions you boys need to ask? I'm sorry to be so forward, but I would like to just get this over with."

"We understand, and this won't take long."

"The night your husband died, did you notice any cold spots or flickering lights?" Dean decided to get right to it.

"Um...well, now that you mention it, our bedroom got suddenly cold just before I heard the noises. Then I sent Jeremy down…and…" She began to tear up and her voice went away.

"Ma'am, I know this is difficult, but can we ask one more question?" She nodded, and Sam shot Dean a look. Dean just wanted to get this interview over with so that he could go somewhere else, without Sam.

"Did it smell odd in the room or the house after you saw the person disappear?" It was Mrs. Skinner's turn to give Dean an odd look.

"Like what?"

"Anything really, bad smells?" She shook her head.

"Well, is there anything else about that night that you can tell us ma'am?" She shook her head again and the boys stood up.

"Thank you very much for your time, and again, we are sorry for your loss." Sam and Dean nodded at her and then let themselves out of the house.

"So a ghost most likely?" Sam asked Dean when they got into the Impala.

"Yeah, probably. Look, Sammy, do you think you could do this one on your own? I think I just need a little time." Dean knew that Sam could do this by himself, probably blindfolded.

"Yeah, of course I can. I just need a car. I can probably rent one." Dean started driving, and finally pulled into a car rental store.

"Do you have a credit card?"

"Yeah, Dean I'll be fine, go." Sam grabbed his bag and got out of the car, not looking back as Dean drove away.

Dean drove as fast as he could, making it to Cicero in about ten minutes. He found the house and parked in front of it. He contemplated for about twenty minutes before finally working up the courage to walk up and knock on the door. There was some time before the door opened that Dean thought he should run away. There's no way she would want to see him, not after last time. Not after he just left like that. He was just about to turn around when she finally arrived at the door.

Dean smiled as Lisa Braeden opened the door.

* * *

Castiel wasn't mad at Sam for taking Dean to Indiana, for how could Sam know that Dean would leave and visit his old flame, Lisa? Castiel couldn't help but keep checking in on his ex-boyfriend. Maybe he just needed a friend, somebody to talk about the problems that had been going on. As much as he wanted to believe it, Castiel had a horrible feeling, was it fear?, that Dean would do something inappropriate with Lisa.

'Maybe I should stop that before it happens.' Castiel thought to himself, however, something was still holding him back. Maybe it was to test Dean; maybe it was the hope that Castiel could trust Dean with Lisa; maybe it was just being scared that Dean would reject him, but Castiel still couldn't fly back to Dean just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean peeled the label off the bottle of his beer and sighed. Lisa had left to pick up Ben from school, but she hadn't kicked him out, that was a good sign right? Dean just needed some comfort that wasn't Sam. Sam would blow it out of proportion and then look at him as though he (Dean) would burst into tears at any moment.

The door opened and Lisa walked in followed by Ben. He walked in and looked around, making eye contact with Dean. Ben ran over and gave Dean a hug. Dean was surprised; he knew Ben had liked having him around, but he didn't know he missed him that much. Dean smiled at Lisa over his shoulder and Lisa smiled back.

"Okay, reunion over. Ben you've got baseball in an hour and I want to see that math worksheet before we leave." Ben nodded, not taking his eyes off Dean as he walked upstairs.

"Still ruling with an iron fist, I see." Dean smiled, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, being a single mom, I have to." Lisa came over and sat back down on the couch next to Dean.

"Lisa, I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been busy."

"Too busy to send a text?" There was a subtle tone in Lisa's voice that usually told Dean a fight was coming.

"Honestly?" Dean really didn't get a hold of Lisa because of his relationship with Cas. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me ever again."

"Well, that was true." Lisa smiled, and Dean smiled back. He remembered what had drawn him to her in the first place.

"Then why did you let me in this morning?"

"Well, maybe I missed you a little bit." Dean noticed that Lisa was slightly closer than she just had been.

"Just a little bit?" Dean turned more towards her.

"Maybe a lot. Not to mention Ben's been asking about you. I think it hurt him more than me." Lisa looked down and so did Dean. He felt bad hurting Lisa, but he felt horrible for hurting Ben. Ben had nothing to do with him leaving.

"I'm sorry for that too. I never meant to hurt either of you, but Sammy needed me."

"I know, Dean. I know. Hey um, Ben's practice is only about an hour so, do you want to go get dinner? Or we could just order a pizza and hang out, the three of us?" Lisa's voice was hopeful, and nothing sounded better to Dean.

"Yeah, pizza, you and Ben? Sounds great to me." Ben came down stairs and Lisa informed them of their plans. Ben shot a huge grin over in Dean's direction and Dean remembered that he loved the life he and Lisa had built, but he still missed Cas.

"Ben, will you grab me a beer from the fridge?" Dean asked, two hours later.

"Of course! Mom, do you want anything?" Lisa shook her head and took a sip of her wine.

"So, Dean, what's going to happen after tonight?" Lisa asked as soon as Ben was out of the room.

"Well, what would you like to happen?" Dean really didn't want to leave; he didn't want to be alone again. He was hoping Lisa would ask him to stay. It was selfish and probably going to make things even worse for him and Lisa's relationship, but right now, it didn't matter. He just needed a distraction from Cas.

"This." Lisa leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the lips. Dean was shocked, but kissed Lisa back. She pulled away when she heard Ben walk back into the house from the fridge in the garage.

"So, Dean, are you going to stay for a while?" Ben asked, handing him a bottle of beer. Dean smiled and put his hand on Lisa's knee.

"Yeah, buddy, I think so." Dean's words felt hollow; a year ago he would've given anything to just be here, but now he just really wanted to be with Cas, but Cas wasn't responding. So, he just needed sometime away from everything. Sammy could hunt by himself for a while, he had before. No hunting, no supernatural, no angels, just Dean being a person. He wanted to pretend that he was normal, if only for a short period of time.

* * *

Castiel felt hurt. There was no other way to describe it, and he wanted to cry. He had never understood the term 'broken heart' before (how could a muscle be broken?) but now he understood. He felt as though he had not been important enough to Dean for him to wait, or even contact him. Yes, Dean had prayed, but he had only prayed once. Castiel wanted to burn Lisa's eyes out like that woman that had conjured him after he had raised Dean from Perdition. Castiel felt betrayed, but fine. If Dean wanted to be in a relationship with Lisa then Castiel would not stop them, no matter how much he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bit of a shorter/filler chapter. Things will pick up next chapter, I promise! And thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me and I hope you keep doing them for me! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, I'm in Cicero visiting Lisa."

"Oh, that's not far. Are you going to come pick me up?" Sam had forgotten that Lisa lived in Indiana. The ghost that was haunting Mrs. Skinner had been salted and burned with no more problems.

"Uh…I don't think this is just a visit. I just…Sammy I need a break." Sam paused, not sure what to say. He understood that after his break up with Cas, Dean wouldn't want to be around the supernatural now, but Sam wasn't sure what to do.

"I understand that, but will you really be happy doing that Dean? I mean, she's not Cas." That was like a slap to Dean's face, especially coming from his younger brother.

"I know that, Sam thanks. Look, I have to go. Stop by if you want." Dean hung up his phone and walked back into the house. Sam was upset that Dean wouldn't be hunting, but as long as he was happy.

"Hey, Dean, can you run to the store and grab some milk?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, give me a second." Dean pulled his boots on and grabbed the keys of the Impala off the coffee table.

"Some butter, too honey?" Lisa walked over and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek, and Dean smiled.

"Of course, babe." Dean walked out the front door and took a quick look around making sure it was safe before he got into the Impala and took off for the grocery store. On his way, Dean saw a 'Help Wanted' sign at a local auto garage. He pulled into the parking lot and walked in.

"Hey, friend, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter said. He looked a lot like Bobby Singer, but less gray in his beard.

"I was interested in the job that's open." Dean put his hands on the counter and smiled.

"You a mechanic?"

"Yes sir, my dad showed me everything I know."

"Well, I got a car that needs new brake pads; want to swing by tomorrow for a bit of a try-out? 8 am?" Dean smiled and offered his hand. The men took and shook hands.

"Sounds great, sir. See you then." Brake pads would be easy to replace, and Dean would have a normal civilian job. Dean then drove to the grocery store, but on his way there he almost crashed into a telephone pole because of something he saw.

He could've sworn he saw his trench coat wearing angel, however when he looked back in his rearview mirror, there was nobody standing there. Dean gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He was back with Lisa, living with her and Ben again. He ha, essentially, a job interview tomorrow morning. What the hell was he doing? He was doing what Dean Winchester did best; the situation got difficult and emotional and he ran away. All he had to do was keep praying and Cas would've came back. Dean sighed. What if Cas had seen all of this? What if Cas thought Dean was over him and had really moved on to Lisa? That was so far from the truth it made Dean ill. He wanted Cas back more than anything, but it seemed too late for that.

* * *

Castiel couldn't help himself anymore. Yes, Dean seemed happy with Ben and Lisa, but Castiel had to see him in person. He appeared on the street corner when he saw Dean driving down the street. Castiel even met eyes with Dean before Dean almost drove the car up the curb. That was enough. Castiel flew away, not wanting to interfere anymore. Dean would be happy with Lisa and Castiel would simply be the guardian angel that Dean didn't know he had.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three months later._

'Carry on my wayward soooon. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to reeeeest.' Dean's cell phone was ringing at 1:26 am on a Thursday morning. Dean grabbed the phone and looked at it. The number wasn't saved, so Dean assumed it was Sam's new number. Sam called every other day or so, just to check in.

"Sammy, this better be important." Dean wasn't sure if he actually said that or just mumbled random words.

"Dean." The voice on the other end was deep, gruff and slightly slurred. Dean shot up like a bullet coming out of a gun.

"C…Cas?" Dean choked out. He looked over at Lisa; she was sound asleep. Dean stood up, got out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

"Dean, I…I don't know…I don't know what to do." Castiel sounded drunk out of his mind, but Dean was just happy to hear Cas' voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Well, it's one-thirty in the morning, Cas. Lisa is sleeping in the next room." Dean snuck a glance into his bedroom and saw that Lisa was still sleeping.

"Oh, then perhaps we should meet in person."

"Cas, are you drunk?"

"I do not know what that feels like, but I am assuming so, yes. I have consumed a large amount of alcohol and I feel slightly dizzy. Dean, I miss you." Dean heard the words and he was pretty sure his heart stopped.

"I…I miss you too, Cas, but things with Lisa are going so well." Dean wasn't sure if he was saying that convince himself or Cas.

"You're with Lisa. Actually living with her." It wasn't a question, so maybe Dean had seen Castiel that day those months ago. "Does she even know about us? Did you tell her about our relationship?"

"No, Cas I haven't. She didn't know I was gay for you." Dean decided to be honest, there was no point lying to him, especially since he wouldn't remember it after a while.

"Dean, I miss you." Castiel repeated, making Dean's knees weak. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Cas."

"Can you meet me, where ever I am? I'm in a hotel somewhere near you."

"Cas, I…I don't know if I should."

"Please Dean? I…I need you." The tone of Castiel's voice almost made Dean pity him. He had to go find him.

"Cas, where are you?"

"Um, there's an 'M' on the paper on the nightstand." Dean smiled; he couldn't believe that Cas was drunk.

"I'll be there soon, just give me a little time okay?" Dean hung up after Castiel made some noise indicating that he understood and would wait for Dean to arrive at the hotel. Dean walked into the room and grabbed a piece of paper out of the small notebook that Lisa kept in her purse. He wrote a quick note to her:

'Lisa, Sam called and needs me just outside of town. I'll be back soon. I love you. –Dean' Dean read it about ten times before he finally agreed that the lie about Sam would be better than explaining that he was going to see an Angel of the Lord that he used to sleep with. Going to visit an ex-boyfriend in a hotel wasn't exactly something that you did when you wanted to be in a relationship with somebody else.

Dean threw on a pair of jeans, one of his old band t-shirts, AC/DC this time, and his black boots. He gently kissed Lisa on her temple and then walked out of the room. He headed downstairs, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door. He knew he had left a gun in the house and Lisa knew where it was. Dean got into his car and cranked up the old Black Sabbath song as he drove to the Marriott, trying to fight the smile that was creeping its way onto his face.

Dean walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. The girl behind the counter looked Dean up and down then smiled at him.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you with," She looked him up and down again and then emphasized the word "anything?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a nerdy dude in a trench coat, may have been drunk? He's a buddy of mine that called me to pick him up."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Plant?"

"Plant? Robert Plant?" Did Cas really use the alias of the singer of his favorite band? The smile Dean had been fighting the whole way over landed on his face.

"Um…" She typed into the computer in front of her. "Actually, Jimmy Plant." Dean suppressed a laugh. Of course Cas would mess up the name and mix Dean's two favorite band members.

"That would be him. Can you tell me what room he's in?"

"Rooooom 407. You might want to take an extra key; he seemed pretty messed up." She walked away for a moment and then came back holding a white card with a big red 'M' it.

"Thank you so much." Dean took the key, walked over to the elevator and got inside. He was alone and trying to figure out what to say to Cas when he got up there. Cas would be drunk, so maybe Dean would just try to get him to sleep. Can angels just sleep it off? The elevator made a 'ding', bringing Dean back to reality. He stepped out of the elevator and followed the signs pointing towards 407. He found the door and stared at it for a few minutes. He hadn't seen Cas in three months, so this would be interesting. Finally, Dean worked up the courage to knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Dean's green eyes were met with the electric blue that took his breath away.

* * *

Castiel looked around the hotel foyer, trying to keep from falling over. He had drank almost an entire liquor store until he felt what he believed to be drunk.

"Hello, my name is Jimmy," What was the name of those guys that Dean always used? "Jimmy Plant." Yeah, that was it. "I need a room." Castiel handed over a credit card and the girl ran it.

"Room 407 for you, sir." She handed him the credit card and a couple of room keys. Castiel nodded thanks and then stumbled over to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Castiel had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. He fell out of the elevator and walked over to his room. It took him a few times, but he finally managed to open the door. Castiel looked around and fell down; luckily he had walked over to the bed already.

There had been one person on Castiel's mind the entire time, and it was taking all his energy sober not to call him. Now that he was drunk, he didn't want to fight it. He pulled out the cell phone the hunter had given him from the pocket of his trench coat. He dialed the number and waited, hoping he would answer.

'Ring. Ring. Ri...'

"Sammy, important?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep, but it was so great to hear. Castiel missed that voice. He missed being held and holding Dean while sleeping. He missed those gorgeous green eyes being the first thing he saw in the morning. He missed being with Dean. He missed sneaking kisses when Sam wasn't looking. Mostly, he just missed Dean. Castiel needed to see him.

"Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel stared at Dean in doorway. There he was, the man that he had wanted to see for months now, staring right at him.

Dean was waiting for Cas to invite him in, but it didn't look Cas was able to really do anything. He was leaning against the door, just staring at Dean. Dean couldn't take his eyes off Cas'. They were blue and deep, like the ocean, but they were also very bloodshot.

"Hey, Cas." Dean didn't realize it, but he was whispering. Cas grabbed Dean by his shirt and pulled him into the room and slammed the door behind him. The two continued to stare at each other, but Castiel still was gripping onto Dean's shirt as though that was the only thing keeping him standing up, and it really was. Castiel kept swaying, attempting to stay standing.

"Cas, buddy, let's get you on the bed." Castiel smiled, slid his hand down Dean's chest and abs and then grabbed his hand. Dean gently pulled Castiel towards the bed and Castiel more than willingly lied on the bed. Dean sat next to him and Cas looked up at him.

"Dean?" Castiel finally spoke. Dean looked down at the drunken angel. Cas reached up and gently scratched the stubble on Dean's chin. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel smiled. He knew that Dean enjoyed that.

"Cas, come on, don't do this to me." Castiel sat up and looked at Dean.

"Do what?" Dean avoided eye contact. He knew if he looked at him he would melt and give in.

"I'm with Lisa now; w…we can't do this."

"Why not?" Castiel widened his eyes and tilted his head, and Dean just about lost it. All he wanted to do was give in, but the thoughts of Lisa and Ben were holding him back. The past few months had been great, but his time with Cas was even better.

"I just…there's so much…you're drunk. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I do not require sleep. I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel could feel his eyes getting heavy as he said this.

"Well, you may not require sleep, but I do. It's almost three and I have to be at work in less than five hours. So how about, if I stay in bed with you, we get some sleep?" Dean was trying to make it clear that all they were going to do was sleep. He lied down on his back and closed his eyes.

Castiel watched Dean's chest move up and down, his eyes growing heavier as he did so. Castiel laid down with his head on Dean's chest, moving up and down with his breathing. Dean felt the weight of Castiel's head on his chest, but pretended to be sleeping. It felt good to have Cas there again; it was better than having Lisa there and pretending he wanted to hold her. Dean slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas snuggled into Dean's chest and the hunter and the angel fell asleep, happier than either of them had been in months.

The alarm clock on Dean's phone started shrieking at 6:30; Dean's eyes shot open and he reached over to the nightstand where his phone was and shut off the alarm. He wrapped his arm back around Castiel and closed his eyes again. Then he remembered something. This wasn't some crappy motel room off the highway. Sam wasn't in the nonexistent second bed. He wasn't on a hunt. This was bad.

Castiel's head hurt like it had never hurt before. He truly had never experienced a more severe physical pain, not to mention the 'bump, bump, bump' of Dean's heartbeat right in his ear was making his head throb. Suddenly, the bumping became louder and closer together. His heart rate was rising, but why? Castiel looked up at Dean, but his eyes were still closed.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if Dean was awake or not.

"Hm?" Dean's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at Cas.

"I um…I did not mean to…What happened last night?" Dean chuckled.

"You were drunk, like super drunk. You called me and I knew you needed me." Dean gently ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"I've needed you for a long time, but I thought that you didn't need me. You only prayed once, and then you went to find Lisa."

"I didn't go to find Lisa. We were in Indiana and you never came by. I couldn't deal with you being gone, Cas. I decided to pretend to move on and hook up with Lisa again. Cas, I haven't stopped missing you or wanting you since the day you left."

"Dean," Castiel sat up as Dean's eyes were filling with tears.

"Cas, as much as I want you, and want to be with you again, I can't. We can't…I'm with Lisa. There's no way I can hurt her and Ben again."

"You just said you were only with her because she was there and I was not there. I am back now and I want to be with you." Castiel stroked Dean's cheek and Dean didn't want to admit how good it felt.

"Cas, I…I've hurt Lisa so much, I can't do it again." Dean sat up and looked into Cas' eyes. They looked hurt and betrayed. Dean couldn't handle that look on Cas' face. He had to look away.

"But…Dean you just said you wanted to be with me. I understand that you do not want to hurt Lisa, she is a fine woman, but I love you Dean." That was it. Dean could feel his heart breaking. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't things just be easy? Finally, Castiel decided to do something about his feelings.

Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and the two locked eyes. They just stared or a while until Castiel couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned in and planted his lips on Dean's. Dean felt as though the world had stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I've got finals coming up so the teachers have been piling on the work! Thanks for your patience! (Also, I think I've only got a couple more chapters left in this story!)_

* * *

Dean tried not to enjoy the kiss, but it was too good. It felt too right to be kissing Cas again for him to not enjoy it. He slightly opened his mouth and Castiel took that as the hint to slip his tongue inside and explore Dean's mouth. Dean groaned slightly into Cas' mouth and everything seemed like it could finally be back to normal. Dean was already imaging where the rest of the day was going to go when suddenly…

"See my baby, tell her, tell her hurry home. Had no lovin'…" Cas and Dean broke apart and Dean's heart went into overdrive. That was a special ring. That was…

"Hey Lisa." Dean answered the phone, not looking away from Cas. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, and he could see the Dean was conflicted.

"Hey Dean, are you okay? Will you be back soon?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, I um…should be back soon."

"Is Sam okay? Why did you have to go help him?"

"Yeah, Sam's fine. He just ran out of silver bullets."

"Oh, so will you be back in town tonight?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay, Ben was worried too, but I'll tell him you're okay."

"Was he? Aw yeah, tell him I'm fine. Hey Lis, can I call you back later? I've gotta get to work soon."

"Oh. Yeah sure, honey. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…yeah…okay…bye."

"Okay, I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, I um…" Dean turned away from Cas and whispered. "Love you, too. Bye." He hurried up and hung up his phone then turned back towards Cas. The two locked eyes and Castiel tried not to show that he was aggravated.

"Dean, do you still love her?" Dean wasn't sure how to answer that question. He tried to avoid the question.

"I need to call work." Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom. He had decided to call into work and spend the day trying to figure out his feelings.

"Thank you for calling Miller's Auto, this is Sid. How may I help you?"

"Hey Sid, it's Dean. Will you tell Jeff that I won't be in today?"

"Yeah, sure. He was just bitching about you doing overtime anyway." Dean had been working hard and hadn't called in or given up a shift in the three months he had worked there. He even picked up as many shifts as he could.

"Thanks, Sid." Dean hung up, took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom. Dean saw Cas lying on his back on the bed, his arms behind his head and, Dean noticed, his shirt was unbuttoned. He was also staring up, watching the ceiling fan.

"Well, I've got the whole day off of work."

"You avoided my question." Castiel said in his deadpan tone, not taking his eyes off the fan. He just needed to know how Dean felt.

Dean sighed and sat on the bed next to Cas.

"Yeah Cas, I do love her. We made a life together."

"But is it really what you wanted for your life?" Cas sat up and looked at Dean. "You were hunting with Sam, and you had me there." Cas put his hand on Dean's knee, and Dean put his hand on top of it. He had to admit that that was the life. The life he had dreamed about while he was running Ben between baseball and school.

"Cas," Dean looked at him. Castiel looked back and they stared at each other for a long while, until Dean leaned in and gave him a kiss. Cas deepened the kiss and Dean wrapped his fingers in Cas' hair, pulling him closer. Cas slid his hand inside Dean's shirt and traced his hard chest and abs. Castiel couldn't help but notice he seemed even more toned than the last time. Dean slipped Cas' shirt off, then gently pushed the angel back, straddled his hips and kissed down his neck. Castiel closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the hunter's lips back on his body. Castiel quickly pulled Dean's shirt off. The man and the angel aligned their hips, feeling the other's erection growing. Dean kissed back up and his lips found Cas'. The two fumbled with the other's pants until they were both down to their boxers. Castiel knew what was coming and couldn't wait anymore. He slipped Dean's boxers off and Dean followed suit with Cas'.

"Shit, Cas. I uh…don't have anything." Dean groaned. Having Cas so close and having him be pulled away. Castiel rolled on top of Dean and then kissed his way up to Dean's ear.

"Then I guess we will figure something else out." Castiel nibbled Dean's ear lobe and then kissed his way down Dean's neck, leaving purple hickeys and then moving his lips down. Cas' tongue traced the head of Dean's penis and Dean groaned louder. He gripped the sheets as Cas moved his mouth down Dean's shaft and continued to move his tongue around. Dean couldn't hold it in anymore; he came in Cas' mouth. Castiel looked up and Dean and wiped his mouth on his hand. Dean rolled over on top of Cas to return the favor.

Afterwards, Castiel had his head on Dean's chest, both of them breathing heavily. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and gently kissed his head. Dean knew he had a choice to make, and secretly he already knew who his heart belonged to; the problem was telling the other how he felt.


	9. Chapter 9

_I think this is it guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! _

* * *

"Sammy? Are you busy?"

"No, I just got done taking out a shape shifter in Colorado, then I'm gonna take off in the morning. What's up?"

"Nice job, Sammy. Look," Dean glanced over at the door, making sure Cas wasn't coming back yet. He had sent the angel out to get burgers. "Cas called me last night."

"Wait, what?"

"He drunk dialed me and…"

"Wait, Cas drunk dialed you?"

"Yes, Sam. Cas drunk dialed me and he was in a hotel."

"Did you go see him?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I'm uh…still in the hotel."

"You're still there!?" Sam was in disbelief.

"We just...had some moments." Dean knew Sam wouldn't want details.

"While Cas was drunk?"

"No we…look don't laugh alright? He slept with his head on my chest. I held him until my alarm went off. Then we woke up, talked and we made out and then…stuff happened."

"Holy shit, Dean. What about Lisa?"

"I just, that's the thing I need to talk to you about." Dean kept his eyes on the door, not wanting Cas to hear this conversation.

"Well," Sam wasn't sure what to say. He'd never been in a weird love triangle like this. "Who makes you happier? I mean, you were with Cas for a while, but you seem to be happy with Lisa."

"I am. I mean, I have been, and then Cas showed up. I…I think my feelings for him were stronger than I realized. What about Ben and Lisa though? I've fucked up their lives so much."

"Well, Dean you can't just pretend to be in love with Lisa and have Cas be a booty call. I mean, he is an angel of the Lord after all." Sam mocked the deep voice of Castiel. "Plus, is that anyway to have a relationship? Based in guilt?" Dean sighed.

"Since when are you a love expert?"

"Since always, you just have never asked for my advice before."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"How do I tell Lisa?" Dean honestly had no idea what to do. He knew he wanted to be with Castiel, but telling Lisa that he was leaving, again, would be one of the hardest things he would have to do.

"Just, tell her that I need you with me again. Do the second best thing we do, lie."

"You don't think I should tell her the truth?"

"The truth? Yeah that'll be great, Dean. Hey Lisa, I know I told you that we could be together for a while, but my ex-boyfriend, who happens to be an angel, showed up again and I would rather be with him, so bye."

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll tell her that you need me. Then do you want to come get me and from the Marriot tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Dean could practically hear the smirk on Sam's face.

"Well I have to go talk to Lisa now don't I smartass?" Castiel walked through the door and Dean smiled. "Sammy, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Dean." Dean hung up the phone and looked at Cas.

"I purchased burgers and fries for you Dean. Is there anything else?" Cas walked over and handed Dean the bag of food and then sat on the bed. Dean pulled the food out of the bag and began eating.

"Dean, you know that I have above human ability to hear, especially when my name is used." Castiel stared out the window, not making eye contact with the Dean.

"Um…why do you say that?"

"I heard most of your conversation with Sam. Why do you not want to tell Lisa the truth about us?" Castiel was actually hurt that Dean didn't want to tell her.

"Well, Cas, it's hard to explain to somebody that you're leaving them at all, let alone for an angel that you were using her to get over."

"You were using her to get over me? Did it succeed?"

"I'm sitting here in a hotel room with you eating fast food when I could be with Lisa at the house eating a home cooked meal. Do you think it succeeded?" Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. Dean smiled back and took a bite of his burger.

"I suppose it did not." Castiel watched as Dean ate his food, not being able to take his eyes off him. Dean could feel Cas' eyes and looked up at him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the angel.

"Cas, not that I don't find your eyes dazzling, but could you not watch me while I eat?" Dean smiled when Cas blushed.

"I apologize Dean."

"Look, Cas, I have to go back to Lisa's here soon and talk to her. I'll be back later tonight, and then Sam is coming to pick us up in the morning. Sound good?" Castiel nodded. Dean finished his burger and then threw his garbage away. Dean stood up and gently kissed Cas' head.

"I'll be back later okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Dean walked out of the hotel room, getting more and more nervous about what was going to happen when he got back to Lisa's.

* * *

"It's been three months, Dean. Why does Sam need you now?" Lisa was clearly, and understandably, upset.

"He got word of a vampire nest in Texas. It would be suicide for him to go alone." Lisa and Dean's hands were together between them on the couch, fingers intertwined.

"You wouldn't be coming back would you?" Dean looked down at their hands. Lisa sighed.

"You miss hunting, I can tell that Dean. I want you to be happy, but I don't think I can have you around. I…if you're leaving again, I don't want you back around." Lisa's eyes were teary when Dean finally looked back up at her.

"Not even for Ben?"

"Especially not for Ben!" Lisa snatched her hand away from Dean and her eyes went from full of tears to full of rage. "You're doing this to him again! He loves you Dean! He loves having you around and then you take it away from him! You know what? I don't even want you to say good-bye to him! I want you out of here! Pack your shit and get the hell out of my house!"

"Lisa," Dean began, but she cut him off again.

"Pack your things. And get out. Now." Dean stood up and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Bye Lisa." Dean said about twenty minutes later as he walked out the door. She slammed the door behind him and Dean walked over to the Impala. He looked around the neighborhood one last time, got into his car and drove back to his angel.


End file.
